Deep Inside
by CJ Jade
Summary: Set in season 2, This story is an episode tags about the feelings and desires shared between Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison.
1. Viciousness

**Author Notes:** This came to me late at night I tried to push it away but I literally dreamed this whole story. After three days of the story nagging and blocking the writing of chapters 12 & 13 of Sweet Sixteen I finally just wrote it. I have Tommy driving the Viper because I have no idea what type of car his black one is. Sorry but I know nothing about cars.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy

**Summary:** Jude takes of a drunken Tommy—well sort of.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **2

**Category:** Smut

**Spoilers:** Viciousness

****************

Jude Harrison was a rock star or at least that is what Tommy called her. But right she was walking down the dark cold streets of Toronto trying to get the image of her dad and Kat kissing out her mind. That seemed to be the theme of this week; first it was her mom and Don, then Jamie and Patsy and now her dad and Kat. Each one was worse than the next each one was now burned into her memory to haunt her until forever or at least until she saw something worse.

Looking up she heard a familiar sound; laughter--a man's laughter--Tommy's laughter. Looking up she saw the bar/grill she knew that he liked to go to, mainly because he took her there once and everyone knew what eh wanted and exactly how he wanted it made. He was stumbling to his car as Chaz and Bruno were laughing with some women. She happily saw that none of them were attached to Tommy because then she would have to kill him. She watched shocked that he was actually going to attempt to drive in his drunken state. So she yelled his name knowing that would get him to look up.

"Tommy," Jude said coming towards him not stopping when they all looked at her. She didn't exactly fit the dress code right now, she was all dolled up and they were all smashed.

"Oh my god your Jude Harrison," one of the women gushed, it was unbelievable that she got to meet Tommy Q but now she was standing in front of Jude Harrison.

"Yes I am," Jude blushed; coming to stand in front of Tommy as Chaz and Bruno watched her curiously. She looked at him with narrow eyes, she was not happy about his current state of mind. "You missed my premier to get drunk…you promised to be there…I needed you there."

"I couldn't go," Tommy mumbled remembering his disastrous business meeting. He looked up to meet her gaze realizing right away his normal giving of flowers would not work this time.

"You could have at least called me," Jude snapped putting her hands on her hips showing her displeasure. "The night was bad enough but then to have all those reporter and people ask me where you were…I sounded like an idiot."

"You look amazing," Tommy told her taking in the designer blue silk dress that clung to her just right.

"Don't think your flattery and charm is going to get you out of this one Quincy," Jude glared getting a laugh from Chaz and Bruno. They were enjoying the banter between them; especially since they knew he was dating Jude sister and not her. "Give me your keys."

To Chaz and Bruno's shock he handed his car keys over to Jude. Chaz was with Tommy the first time he bought a car, and since that day Tommy has never let anyone hold the keys let alone drive any of his precious cars. But here was Tommy handing Jude the keys to his Viper. Chaz and Bruno looked at one another than back at the scene to watch Jude help Tommy into the car. She went around to the driver seat getting side; Chaz could not help but the hold the breath he had sucked in. He knew that Tommy cared for Jude; he knew that Jude held a special place in Tommy's life, but this went beyond all that. Only one other person had ever driven Tommy's car, and that was not something any of them talked about.

Jude prayed that she could at least drive away gracefully, so that she did not look like a complete fool. She let out the breath she held as her wish came true. She looked to the side to see Tommy had his eyes closed, shaking her head she could hardly believe this. The drive to his house was silent which was okay with her because she didn't want to talk right now. She was too angry at him, too angry at Kat and too annoyed in general to be a good person to have a conversation with. So she drove in silence giving Tommy a look every now and then to make sure he was okay.

Pulling into his drive way she looked around to make sure no one that shouldn't be here was not here. Photographers loved to park out near his house but it appeared that tonight they had better things to do. Putting his car into park she looked down at his keys wondering which one was his house key. Getting out she walked the short was to his house trying out the four different keys until she got the right one. Closing his door she walked back to the car to find him mumbling something as he slept.

Tommy felt a hand on his face heard a woman saying his name to his delight he found Jude smiling down at him. She looked like an angel right now, her blond hair and blue dressed glowed due to the moonlight mixing with the street lights. Her blue eyes were the color of the sea but tonight they seemed brighter or maybe it was just him. She helped him out of the car smiling as he rested his head on her shoulder as they walked to his front door. He smiled as her perfume over took his senses, his mouth was so close to her bare skin it drove him crazy. Wrapping his arms around her waist he could feel the heat of her body from the silk dress.

"Okay here we go," Jude sighed as they walked inside his house. She looked at him his eyes glazed as he became barely lucid as the alcohol began to take more of an affect on him.

"You look like an angel," Tommy told her lifting his head to stare at her. His house was completely dark expect for the moonlight that was coming in.

"And you are so drunk," Jude laughed knowing Tommy would never say that. He closed his eyes as she spoke he loved her voice, whether she was talking or singing he could listen to her all day and all night long.

Jude put Tommy's keys on his coffee table as she walked more into his house, she looked around. The place was not as large as she had thought his house would be. She had only been twice before now, once during the recording of her first album. He forgot some paperwork and they stopped by to get it, he gave her a quick tour while he looked for the folder. Then the second time was when her dad picked up Sadie from a date a month or so ago. She only wished she had asked which of the bedroom was his.

It was a three story house with the bottom being the relax zone as Tommy had called it. The second story was where the bedroom were and the third story was basically his fun zone and the basement if that is what you wanted to call it was just a very large pool and a hot tub. The house was equipped with a bathroom on each floor the one on the third floor had no shower. The one on the second floor and in the "pool room" had just a shower but the one on the first floor was his largest bathroom. In that room was a large tub she was sure could fit around six people. There was a large closest, a sink that was large enough to be a kitchen sink. Above the sink was the large mirror inside the mirror was where he kept the medicines and other bathroom items.

"Mine is there," Tommy mumbled pointing straight down the hallways pasted the bathroom to a door at the every end. You could see the door from here but she had thought it was just a hallway closet.

"I thought the bedroom were on the second floor," Jude asked confused as Tommy fell on top of his couch. He looked at her realizing that she did not know about his 'slight' fear. Then again the only two people who knew about that were Chaz and Kwest.

"The guest bedrooms are but I prefer to sleep on the first floor," Tommy explained hoping she didn't asked why. The kitchen was in sight behind him, the dining room the next room over. Then down the hallway you got the stair way to the up stairs and in the kitchen was the door to the "pool" room.

"My album," Jude whispered looking to see that he had it out by his radio.

"I love your voice," Tommy replied softly looking at her, she looked perfect right where she was at. Like she belonged there, she walked towards him helping him sit up.

"Let's get you to bed," Jude sighed smiling at him.

Tommy watched as she took off his shoes, and then walked them over to the shoes rack. Jude had taken off her shoes when she walked in because the heels were killing her feet. She had no idea what possessed her to go walking in them. She helped him stand up so she could take his leather jacket off neatly lay it across his couch. She went for the red zip up fleece jacket he had on next. Jude refused to touch his jeans; that was one thing he could take off on his own. Tommy watched her as she neatly folded the fleece jacket laying it across his leather jacket.

She looked up at him smiling this way he could just take off the jeans and slip into his bed comfortably if he wanted to. By the way he looked she knew that was exactly what he was going to do. She opened her mouth to ask him if she could use his phone, she needed to call her dad. She knew he would understand what happened to her and why she was here. But the moment her mouth parted the moment right before the sound came out his lips covered hers.

She tasted better than he remembered and it was a memory that he remembered all the time. Pushing his hands through her hair he brought her closer to him, he needed her more than he needed those drinks tonight. Jude hands rested on his shoulders she didn't know what to do, she was shocked to say the least. So she kissed him back she took what he was giving her because this time she was going to have to tell him it never happened. She would not do this to Sadie she would not betray her sister. She pushed him away sucking in a deep breath unable to smell anything but him unable to taste anything but him. She knew those eyes would haunt her. There it was the one thing that would replace the horrible make-out memories of the last few days.

"Bad Tommy bad," Jude scolded glaring at him/

"Am I three," Tommy asked laughing coming towards her, surprisingly lucid right now. A moment ago he could barely stand now eh was having no problems.

"Stop right there," Jude hissed again making him feel like a child. She held out her hand in front of him he just starred at her amused. "We are not going to have…we aren't do you understand me."

Tommy looked down then back up he could see the determination in her eyes. He wanted to hit himself he knew that if it wasn't for the alcohol he would not have kissed her. But when he got drunk he had little control over his actions. It was one reason he got to where he didn't drink too much, because when he did he usually regretted it in the morning. And she looked so amazing right now, she looked like she did when he dream about her. He knew that Sadie knew; Sadie knew he wanted Jude, he had always wanted her. They both pretended he didn't say Jude's name when he slept or that he kept a picture of Jude tucked away in his wallet. It was his greatest secret and Sadie's greatest pain—Tommy was in love with Jude.

Right now her sea blue eyes were darker because of the anger and because of the desire he stirred. He titled his head to the side as she took his silence as his way of saying yes to her orders. Only he didn't say yes to her, he wanted her if even for one more second. He just wanted one more kiss then she could go home. Then he could go to sleep and pretend that this was a dream that he never got to taste her lips again. She turned away from him to walk towards his phone that she saw was on the stand a few feet away, only to have his hand grab hers. Pulling her towards his body Jude gasped the moment her back pressed against the wall behind her.

"We are not going to have sex," Tommy whispered in her ear, smiling as he could feel her heart begin to race faster. Jude closes her eyes as she felt his breath on her ear they were not doing this. "But we will do this."

Jude groaned as his mouth came on hers again hungrily, then she whimpered as she felt his hardness through his jeans. Tommy hands rested on her hips, Jude wanted to pull away but she couldn't. She moaned into his mouth as he lifted her off the ground wrapping her legs around his waist. Running her fingers through his hair Tommy let out a groan of his own when he felt the heat from her panties. Jude moved her hips as his thumb brush across the thing cotton feeling her hot wetness.

Jude cried out as his finger went underneath of them, than whimpered when his thumb found her clitoris. She tried to shift her body so he would let her down because they were not going to have sex she refused to have sex with him. But when she shifted her hips it only pressed her swollen nub into his thumb harder, which shot sensation after sensation through her. Pushing one finger inside of her he gave a whimper of his own into her mouth as he felt how tight she was, proving what he already suspected—she was a virgin. Tommy pushed his finger deep moaning in her mouth, she was so hot, so wet, and so tight but most of all she was driving him crazy.

The moment he let go of her lips she thought that would be the end of it, she though he would let her go. Only that was not it instead she felt him bend down her legs being moved to hang down his shoulder. Then she felt his mouth, that wicked mouth of his that knew how to kiss her like no one else eve had, on the part of her no man had ever see or touched. Jude closed her eyes crying out as Tommy licked nipped and sucked at her swollen nub while his finger moved in and out of her. Right now she had nothing to hold on to so one wrong move and they were going to fall. She held onto his hair pulling as the sensations shot through her until her body shook as pure bliss took over her.

Sliding her legs down to their place around his waist while Jude looked at him curiously, she had no idea what he was going to do next. Watching wide eyes as Tommy licked his fingers taking in the sweetness that was Jude Harrison. Jude licked her lips not missing the groan the escaped Tommy at the simple act. He pulled her head to him, Jude groaned as the tangy sweetness that she knew was her filled her mouth.

How he wanted her, how he wanted to just take her right now and he knew she would let him now. She was high off of the sensation he put through her but he would not do that. She deserved better than to lose her virginity to her sister boyfriend because he got drunk. So he kissed her sliding her body back down to the ground. Breaking away he did not open his eyes instead he took in her scent one more time. Then he walked away from her never looking back knowing if he did he would not be able to walk away. Because Jude Harrison held a power over him no one else did. She alone could make him crumble to his knees--she was his addiction--his obsession. And now that he had tasted her he knew he would never get enough of her.

TBC


	2. Stranger in the House

**Author Notes:** I have ideas for like several other episodes in season 2 besides this one.

**These are not meant to be long, they are meant to be short smutty with no main plot in sight!**

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy

**Summary:** Jude is there for Tommy when he and Sadie get into a fight.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **2

**Category:** Smut

**Spoilers:** Stranger in the House

****************

Sadie walked out of G-Major; Tommy gave a look at Jude who frowned at him, and then he walked away from her. Jude looked over at Kwest who was shaking his head he had been waiting for this to happen. Jude followed Tommy to his office opening the door slowly to see Tommy sitting at his desk. He had his face in his hands, she believed him when he said he didn't cheat on Sadie. Even though at one time he had almost cheated on Sadie with her she knew he would not just cheat on her like this.

Tommy was glad that Jude did not hear their entire conversation. The part where Sadie had finally called him on his affection for Jude, it was not like he could help it. Since the first moment she shot into his life she owned him. He could drown in her and not care if he ever got to come up for air. The pain in Sadie's eyes were not what he wanted, he never wanted to hurt her. But he knew he could do no other, how could he give his heart to her she it already belonged to someone else.

Looking up she stood their looking at him sadly he knew she was hoping this could work out between them. Jude shut his door locking it so no one else could walk in. Walking towards him she took her normal seat at the end of his desk waiting for him to say something. What could he say; there was nothing that would make this go away.

"This is bad Tommy," Jude told him softly getting him to look up. He could see the internal turmoil she was in, she would have to pick her producer/friend or her sister. "Did you cheat on Sadie?"

"How could you ask me that," Tommy demanded angrily, he had thought Jude knew him better than that. He thought that Jude would take him at his word that nothing happened last night.

"Because she's my sister," Jude answered softly, and he could see the pain in her eyes, hear it in her voice. It was not that she did not believe in him it was that she had to hear the words. "And the last thing I ever want to do is hurt her."

"I did not cheat on Sadie," Tommy told Jude starring her straight into the eyes. There was something about her words the way she said it they way she did not met his gaze. Something that bugged him deep down inside a secret that was nagging to come out that she had hidden deep within herself.

Tommy's drunken dream had haunted him since that night, the feel of her against him, the taste of her, the whimpers she made. The need for her had him waking up every night. It was horrible he knew it but there were times when he would wake up and relieve that hunger with Sadie. She would pretend that he did not say Jude name, she would pretend that she didn't know he was dreaming about someone else. Looking at Jude now sitting there so close he wondered what he had wondered since that morning she walked in. _Was it only a dream?_

That next morning Jude had been quiet for the most part and a little cocky. Like she was trying to hide something the look in her eyes told him she had this secret that she would never share. The same secret that only a moment ago shinned dimly in her sea blue eyes. She sat there on the edge of his desk nibbling on her bottom lip as she swung her legs back and forth. She was holding some magazine he had on his desk, it was probably the one Sadie was reading a few days ago. She looked almost innocent sitting there acting like she was waiting for him.

Standing up he watched her for a moment watched her nibbling on her lips some more. Her little pink tongue would quickly wet her lips and she'd nibble on the bottom lip again. He watched as her finger went to her hair to twirl it around and around while she never looked up from the page. He slowly walked around his desk watched her as did never moved a muscle until he stood in front of her. Then her blue eyes met his blue eyes making him sucked in a deep breath at what he saw. She was trying to act cool trying to pretend that he was not scarring her to death, but he knew different.

"What happened between us the night of your premier," Tommy asked her to see the smile falter slightly. He watched her attempt to stay calm but he saw the nervousness and fear flash in her eyes.

"I told you," Jude shrugged moving her eyes back down to the magazine in front of her. That night was a disaster, well maybe not the end of it but most of it was just a disaster.

"You're a horrible lair Harrison," Tommy snapped taking the magazine from her getting her to meet his gaze again. There it was the truth he closed his eyes as it all washed over him. She didn't need to tell him he could hear her confession by that look she carried right now.

"Tommy, please," Jude begged softly looking away from him. She could not do this; she could not have this conversation knowing her sister's heart was breaking.

"Why wouldn't you tell me," Tommy whispered cupping her face to look at him. He did not hide the pain in his eyes or his voice. "Why would you let me think it was just a dream?"

"You're my sister's boyfriend Tommy," Jude hissed stepping down from his desk to move away from him gaze. "It shouldn't have happened we shouldn't even be having this conversation."

Tommy looked down then back at her she was not looking at him. He closed his eyes as he remembered how she felt against him, how good it felt to have her skin underneath his fingers tips. To taste her knowing he was the reason she was that hot that wet. To remember seeing the passion and lust in her eyes knowing he was the only guy who had ever taken her there. Then those words he said to her, the words that he wanted to go back on, _"We are not going to have sex."_ How it took every fiber of his being to walk away from her to fall on his bed and just let her leave. It took an amount of control that he honestly did not think he processed until that night.

Jude could not look at him right now; she did not want to remember she _made out_ with her sister's boyfriend. Jude knew that the words "made out" were not exactly the correct phrase to be used but it was close. It made her sick to know that if Sadie ever found out it would kill her. It took Jude days before she could look at Sadie before the pain of betrayal faded to a twinge of guilt. Looking up Tommy was looking at her, his crystal blue eyes meeting her sea blue ones again. There was nothing that could be said, nothing that could numb the pain she felt in her heart.

Jude started her way away from towards the door to have his hand come out to grab hers. She looked down at their joint hands then back up to him. Just the simple touch of hands made his skin burn. She drove him mad, he wondered what she would do if she knew how much control she truly had over him. He would follow her anywhere anytime; her wish was literally his command. Her eyes moved up to meet his as all his unasked questions were being answered in this moment. He was a jerk he knew he was, but right now he didn't care.

Jude let him pull her towards him let him crash his lips against hers because she needed him. The pain in her heart faded because nothing seemed as bad as when Tommy was kissing her. Her very public break up, her former best friend kissing her dad, and now what was happening with Sadie; it all faded away the moment their lips touched. The world seemed to fade away until the only thing left was them, time would stand still so that the only thing that mattered was him and her.

"Tommy," Jude muttered as she felt his hands pull her jacket off her shoulders. Felt his lips make contact with the sensitive skin of her neck.

"No sex," Tommy vowed softly against her ear like the last time. This was not how he wanted to make love to her the first time, but he needed to feel her, he needed to taste her.

Jude opened her mouth to say something only to have him take her in another kiss. Lifting her off the ground Jude moaned into his mouth as his hands went under her shirt. Pushing her hands through his hair Tommy pressed her against the door of his office. Jude groaned as he pushed her tight graphic tee up. Breaking the kiss his mouth nipped at her breasts through the lacy fabric. Pushing the scratchy lace down Jude bit her lip to suppress a moan. Jude's head fell back as his mouth attached it self onto the soft mounds.

Tommy was hungry his sex life with Sadie was not what he thought it would be. She looked like she would be fiery and full of passion, and he knew that she probably was but not with him. Or maybe it was because his hunger was too high his need went beyond what she could give. She loved to cuddle not that he didn't. But with Sadie there were usually no second rounds just cuddling until she fell asleep. It was nice but he didn't want nice he wanted this; he wanted what Jude was giving him.

Moving back to her mouth Jude almost forgot they were in his office at G-Major. She felt his fingers slide down her body until it came to her pants. Tommy moaned into her mouth as she kissed him back with more hunger than last time. He knew that if he offered she would let him take her, she would not even hesitate. Tommy pulled away from her as he heard a knock on the door. Moving his mouth from her skin he saw and felt Jude actually stop breathing. He could almost laugh, she was so innocent sometimes.

"Yea," Tommy said his mouth going to nibble her ear while his two fingers rolled her erect nipple.

"I just came to see if you were okay," Kwest explained softly knowing that if Tommy locked the door he must need to be alone. He knew that Tommy was going to take this break-up hard.

"I'm fine," Tommy smiled seeing Jude fighting back a moan as his mouth replaced his finger with the nipple. Sucking and nipping at the nipple as Jude bit down on her bottom lip hard.

"You sure man," Kwest asked, he knew Tommy really wanted this thing with Sadie to work out, to prove he could do it. Tommy knew that Darius had begun the countdown of the break-up and wanted to prove to him and Portia he could be a one woman man.

"We're just working on ideas for my album," Jude said hoping her voice sounded normal as she tried unsuccessfully to push his head away.

"I'm heading out then," Kwest yelled knowing Tommy was going to go in workaholic mode now. He always did when something like this happened. "See you guys later."

"See you man," Tommy told him biting back the need to cry out as Jude pressed her lower half on top of his hard erection.

Tommy took her mouth back for a heated kiss as he fought the urge to strip them both down and relieve himself. But he refused to do that, so he kept his hands above her waist. If he felt how much she wanted him if he tasted her sweet juices he would be a goner. So he kissed her knowing that when they were sure Kwest was gone he would let her go. Then he could go home and relieve himself the only way he could right now.

Jude kissed him back, god how much she wanted him right now but this was not happening. Not only was she making out with her sister's boyfriend but she was also cheating on her boyfriend. Her boyfriend that she had only been dating for a few weeks, this was so not happening. Jude moaned as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. What she wouldn't give for him to just relieve the pressure he was building up inside of her, but she had this feeling he wouldn't this time.

"Bad Tommy bad," Jude hissed as Tommy slide her legs back down to the ground. She knew he knew that she didn't mean it but she still had to act this way. Hell he was trying to get her to moan in front of Kwest, she could hit him.

"Girls like it when I'm bad," Tommy smirked seeing her glare at him as she fixed her clothing and hair. She only hoped Sadie didn't take notice because she did not want to hurt Sadie.

"I'm not other girls," Jude reminded him going to walk towards her purse she needed to fix her make up.

"Thank god for that," Tommy said before grabbing her hand to bring her back to him. Jude accepted the kiss as Tommy fell back on the couch bring Jude on top of him. She could manage to stay ten more minutes but that was it then she had to leave, well maybe fifteen just to make sure Kwest was really gone—twenty tops.

TBC


	3. Hallelujah

**Author Notes:** I know this is the episode several people have been asking me about. Hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. The story takes place right after the "you know exactly why" moment but before Jommy falls asleep.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; implied Spied/Jude

**Summary:** Jude and Tommy mend their relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **2

**Category:** Smut

**Spoilers:** Hallelujah

*******************

"I'm a hypocrite," Jude sighed standing up from the couch getting Tommy to look at her. The look they shared shot right through her; he had wordlessly admitted his feeling to her. "I pushed you into the hot tub for cheating but did nothing to myself."

"Don't think about that," Tommy told her coming to stand behind her. He knew it was killing her, knew it was eating away at her insides because of the situation with her dad and Yvette.

"I cheated on my boyfriend," Jude hissed turning around to look at him, the pain shinning bright in her sea blue eyes. How many times did she almost throw up when Sadie cried about Tommy? How many times did she just want to punch herself when Spied kissed her? "My boyfriend, who is waiting for me, is the only guy who has never hurt me."

"But he doesn't do to you what I do," Tommy replied knowingly. He knew Jude, he knew her in a way that Shay only dreamed about, and the way that Spied would never get a chance to experience. Jamie thinks he knows Jude better than any one but he didn't. Tommy knew what made her click he knew what made her sigh and moan in pleasure. He knew how she tasted when she was filled with lust and desire.

"You don't want me Tommy," Jude snipped shooting death glares at him. He was not doing this to her, he was not actually asking to be with her when he just broke her sister's heart.

"What if I do," Tommy whispered coming to standing closer to her. Jude held her breath as his crystal blue showed her once again without one word what Tommy wanted.

"You had your chance and you choose Sadie," Jude stated coolly as she walked away from him.

Tommy looked down at the ground as she walked back over to the piano knowing she was probably holding back the tears. He had picked Sadie for all the wrong reasons. The reasons that made him come back to G-Major instead of spending the summer with her in Europe. The reasons that had him dreaming about Jude, wishing Sadie was her. If he was honest with himself he picked her because she was not sixteen. Then as he spent time with her, he did come to care for her. And in truth he had hoped with time his feelings for Jude would fade, but instead they just intensified.

Sadie was hot; Chaz told him how lucky he was to have a girl like her. She was also smart; those in his experiences did not come hand in hand that often. But she lacked the raw passion he needed in bed. She didn't make him crazy with desire or need. The one time he tried to pull her in a storage-closest she nearly slapped him. Sadie was just too nice, too sweet and kind; and that was why hurting her killed him.

Jude wiped the tears away that were falling on the piano that only a little bit ago they had sat at writing her new song. She didn't dare look at Tommy she didn't dare go near him afraid of what she would do. He had this power over her; he made her act like she knew she shouldn't. First in his house then again in his office with Kwest on the other side; how did he do it? She knew how, he made her feel sexy and wanted. He let her try things that she had only dreamed about, but it was all hidden and secret. And Jude hated secrets, she liked the truth and valued honestly.

"Spied likes you," Tommy said coming close to her smiling when she walked away from him. She was going back to being mad at him. "But he'll never do to you what I can…he'll never take you so high you never want to come down."

"You don't know that," Jude snapped turning to look at him angry. Spied was her boyfriend and despite the fact their make out session were less than great, that didn't mean they wouldn't improve—given some time.

"The walls are thin at G-Major," Tommy laughed turning his body to follow hers until she stopped. He had heard Spied and Jude talking a few days back about how bad their last session was. All he could make out was Spied had cold hands and Jude was a little to demanding. Of course Tommy kind of liked that about her.

"Don't think you are some sex god Quincy," Jude hissed turning to glare at him. She wanted to slap that arrogant look off his face because he didn't know anything, well maybe he did but still. One slap that was all she wanted just one slap to put Tommy Quincy in his place once and for all.

"We've never had sex," Tommy reminded her smiling at the expression that graced her beautiful face. With the candles and moonlight shining through the windows Tommy couldn't help but think she looked like an angel again.

"Hate to break it to you but oral sex is still sex," Jude said rolling her eyes. It was something her mother had expressed over and over again.

"It's not sex," Tommy smirked getting her to glare at him even more. He loved her like this; he loved getting her all hot and bothered, especially the hot part. And his last statement did just that. "It's foreplay."

"No dirty talk," Jude scolded him as she turned away from walking back towards the couch.

Tommy smiled knowing that it was getting to her, oh to be that innocent again. Jude didn't blush when she spoke about sex but it was clear to see she got nervous around the subject. Her face would always get a little flushed after a while, plus her eyes showed her innocence. He actually found it cute, the way she would brush it off then turn away to hide the fact she was nervous. She was standing in front of the couch right now looking around the room they were in. She just wanted to get out of here and salvage what she could of her birthday. Then she was going to make a note to avoid Tommy Quincy on her birthday from now on.

Moving towards her Jude tensed slightly as he came to stand behind her, but she made no movements. Mainly because she knew if she looked at his arrogant face she'd end up slapping him. Jude's body automatically stiffened the moment he touched her blond hair. He smiled when he remember the first time he saw her as a blond. The look in Sadie's eyes had been enough to crush him but he did nothing, instead he took Jude to the studio. Of course she slept the entire time, but he didn't care.

Moving her blond hair out of the way Tommy bent down to kiss her neck. How he loved the taste of her skin, hell he loved all of her body actually. She was just so soft and she tasted as sweet as candy. Everyone knew his addiction to candy; it made him think she was made just for him. He smiled against the skin of her neck as she crossed her arms to pretend like this was not affecting her, because he knew it was affecting her. She thought or maybe hoped he didn't noticed but he did. Jude bit back a moan as his teeth nipped at the skin, moving his lips up her neck he felt her slowly relax.

Jude closed her eyes; she would ignore him that would make him go away. If she just stood her and acted like his lips did not feel great on her skin, then he would go away. If she pretended that she didn't want him as much as he obviously wanted her, then he would just stop. Jude knew that was a laugh, but she knew that if she looked at him, if he kissed her then that would be it. He would break down the barrier she had decided to put up; she would not cheat on Spied again. She would not betray her sister again she was not that kind of girl. Of course while she was thinking this a part of her the bigger part was hoping Tommy would just turn her around—how she hated he did this to her.

His hand went around her creeping under the tight blue tang top she wore. Jude opened her eyes her plan was not working if anything it was egging him on. She felt his strong guitar callused hands curve to her hip holding her still as his mouth continued to tease her neck and ear lobe. He felt her hands fall down in defeat. He smiled as he took one more taste of the sweet skin that beckoned for him that tempted him. Leaning her head back Tommy titled his head to the side to crush his mouth into her.

Jude turned her body around as Tommy pulled her against his body harshly, devouring her mouth with a need that should have scared her. But it did not scare her instead she returned it with even more hunger. Tommy groaned as he felt her push the blue fleece jacket he wore on the ground. Jude had come to one conclusion; Tommy Quincy's kisses should be considered a drug. Because once he kissed her she lost the ability to function and think properly. It was like he took her over, taking her to this place that she never wanted to come down from. Yes Tom Quincy was becoming Jude's drug of choice.

Pushing him back on the couch Tommy grinned as she straddled his hips. Pushing his hands up her back to feel her soft skin, Jude groaned as his lips went to her neck again. Gliding along to taste the skin he just could not get enough of her. Tommy knew he was addicted. He didn't care how much of her he got as long as he got just a little. The only problem was these encounters of theirs were starting to get painful. His need for her was beginning to get to where he couldn't even look at her without wanting to bury himself inside of her. Tommy groaned as he felt her tiny fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans.

"Jude," Tommy said knowing he did not have the control for this he was walking a very thin line. One wrong move and he was going to burst into a million tiny pieces, and god knows what he'd do when that happened.

"No sex," Jude whispered the words he said to her twice now against his ear as her fingers freed him. Tommy closed his eyes as her fingers went around him the moment her lips went on top of his teasing him. Tommy opened his mouth to her when she nipped his bottom lip hard then eased the twinge of pain with her tongue.

He let out another sound as she tore her lips away from his. Then he dropped his head back as her hand began to move and down him while the other one pulled his pants to his ankles. Tommy thought she was watching him, he thought she was just playing seeing how far she could take him. Was he was dead wrong. The moment those moist lips of hers went around his very sensitive and growing erection his hips jerk forward. It was a reaction formed by the mixture of surprise, glee, anticipation, and fear. The fear came from the fact he knew he would not be able to hold back and he did not their first to be like this. He wanted them to be in a bed at least.

He gasped her name grabbing the end of the couch but he did not look at her. If he watched her he would pull her up and he would take her and he could not do that. So he sat there one hand grabbing the couch one hand in her hair guiding her, though it did not seem like she needed it. He bent his knees spreading them wider to give her more access. Hissing as she kept up her very slow pace. She was driving him crazy with her teeth scraping along the tender flesh, those full pink lips sucking the end then pushing him back inside of her mouth. Then there was that tongue that wicked tongue of hers, oh where ever did she learn to do this.

Tommy knew his body was getting close, knew the sensations that were building up. Finally he yanked at her hair he didn't mean to be as rough as he was. He knew he pulled a little too hard but she was driving him crazy. He needed the release. Jude quickened her pace sucking harder, than those tiny hands went to his balls. He felt it start just a little further and he would be there, just a little further. Moving his hips forward he didn't care if anyone heard him he didn't care about anything but the girl who was pushing him over the edge. In all the times Tommy had sex, with all the partners he had it with, he never felt what he felt on that moment with Jude.

Climbing on top of him again she kissed him, Tommy kissed her back hungrier than before. Rolling them over so that Jude was under him he pushed her shirt up. Jude yelped as he bit her nipple while sucking harder. Jude's breath caught by the pain/sensations rushing through her. Arching herself into him Tommy pulled himself away from her looking down at her. Opening her eyes Tommy saw that her lust and desire for him mirrored his own, but he also saw her fear and worry. Bending forward he kiss her gently on the lips. Tommy moaned into her mouth as her hands went to touch his skin dragging her nails down his back. His head snapped up at the distant sound of a voice—a male voice—a male voice that he knew.

"Jamie," Jude said softly looking at him confused, then her eyes widened in shock as they heard the second voice. "Spied…get off me."

Tommy jumped off the couch quickly pulling up and buttoning up his pants running his fingers through his hair. Tommy tossed his fleece jacket to her to put on, Jude then attempting to fix her hair as she went to the door. Their voices got louder as Tommy found his leather jacket by the piano bench. She looked at him to see that he was hard again. Though she did relieve some of his "pain" he still wanted more of her. Tommy groaned as Jude called for them, she tried to fake a smile as the door came open. Tried to sound grateful as she explained what happened, though she was happy about finishing the song.

Spied never missed the looks that were shared between the two of them, never missed the fact he could feel something in the air. As Jude grabbed her jacket he never missed the fact she was wearing Tommy's. Spied looked away as Jude walked next to Tommy neither of them saying anything but than again they didn't have to. Spied cursed himself at his stupidity. Jude only had room in her heart for one man—Tommy Quincy. Everyone knew he was the guy she really wanted, so why did he put himself through this. Spied cared for Jude, he liked the fun they had, the late night conversations and the trust she had in him. Watching her wait by Tommy's SUV he knew it was only a matter of time before they fell to pieces. He wondered if he should just end it now. Thus enabling him to walk away unbroken hearted or stay with her and walk away broken into pieces. He just did not know.

TBC

A/N: I am so glad everyone likes this so far. Thanks so much for the feedback it really helps keep my muse refueled.


	4. Mother’s Little Helper

**Author Notes:** Longer than I had planned but once I started writing I just couldn't stop my fingers or my muse.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy;

**Summary:** Tommy is there for Jude when she needs it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **2

**Category:** Smut

**Spoilers:** Mother's Little Helper

***************************

Tommy just looked at her as she stood there in front of him, the tears had dried but the redness was still there. Her normally fluffy hair was wet due to the snow that was falling down in front of them. She wore no coat only a baggy grey t-shirt and a pair of loose black pajama bottoms. She was shivering; her normally bright eyes were dull and filled with pain. She closed her eyes as Tommy's warm hand came to wipe the new tears that were falling. He frowned at how icy her skin felt against his palm.

Jude had no where else to go, she could not go back to her rehearsal studio. She knew Jamie would stay with her, but she also knew Sadie wanted to talk and she couldn't talk. They had said enough to each other tonight. First about Sadie getting a credit card in her name; Jude had been angry and hurt so she confessed her misdeed. The pain in Sadie's eyes broke Jude, Sadie just walked away from her. Jude had gone up stairs stripped from the clothes she wore at her gig with Spied and attempted to sleep only it never came.

The cold was starting to get to her; she was so dumb she could barely move. The snow was falling in front of her; the temperature was maybe at high negative ten. She closed her eyes at the heat of Tommy's hand; she was just so cold, so numb. The numbness came partly from the cold and partly from the fact that despite the weather Tommy stood in front of her in nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers. His hair was a mess showing that he had been sleeping. Opening her eyes she just saw Tommy watching her, almost like he expected her to vanish in thin air.

"I…Tommy," Jude began quietly.

"Don't speak," Tommy told her softly pulling her towards him.

Jude wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips crushed into hers. He did not care what brought her here he did not care about anything but just feeling her right now. She was so cold that he shivered as his hands made contact with her skin. Opening her mouth to his Tommy groaned as her tasted overpowered his senses. Jude felt her back press against his front door the moment after he slammed it shut. Kicking her shoes off Jude hissed as pain rushed through them due to the cold.

Jude moaned as Tommy moved his hands up and down her back, the cold soon forgotten. It was clear Tommy had no problems in warming her up. Pulling away from her he yanked the grey t-shirt above her head tossing it aside. Looking in appreciation, he had suspected that she had no bra on, but to actually see it was mind blowing. Jude groaned as his mouth went to them, her body was quickly going from feeling like ice to feeling like hot liquid.

Lifting her feet off the ground Jude moaned as her bare chest came into contact with his bare chest. Jude took his mouth in a heated kiss; she needed to kiss him, she needed to feel him against her skin, god she just needed to feel something. Tommy whimpered into her mouth as she moved her hips to press into his erection. Holding onto her butt tighter he hissed he could feel from here that she had no panties on. All that kept him from her was two pieces of fabric, and both could be taken off in seconds.

Jude nails dug into his scalp as his mouth moved to her neck while Tommy and Jude moved backwards to his bedroom. Tommy wanted to slow down but he couldn't, he just needed her under him now. But he also did not want to let her go afraid that if he did she would vanish proving that this was just another dream. How many times had he dreamed that she just showed up, sometimes she was sweet and tender while others she was demanding and needy. Tonight she was a mixture of both and that was how Tommy knew she was the real Jude—his Jude.

They broke apart the moment the back of her knees hit his bed. He pushed her back just smiling at her as she quickly wiggled out of her pajama pants. His dreams of her did not do her justice she was a vision of complete beauty. Jude watched him as he quickly went to his side table to grab a condom she smiled as he tossed his boxes aside. Scooting her self back farther on the bed Tommy watched her for a moment. Unable to believe this was it, after a year and a half he was finally getting the girl who had plagued his every dream and all of his fantasies.

Tommy climbed on to the bed letting out a husky laugh when she grabbed his hand crashing his body against hers, her lips against his. His bedroom was completely dark except for the moonlight that was streaming in from the window. The snow was lightly falling outside now, the world almost seemed like it was standing still. You could usually hear a hundred cars outside his house, but right now you heard nothing but the wind. Pulling back he smiled, she did look like an angel. There were times he thought she was one too, his very own personal angel sent down from heaven just for him.

He let out another laugh as she pulled him back down to her, she wanted him and she wanted him now. Her once freezing skin was now warm, and her insides were aching for him. Moving his hand up her thigh, moaning softly against her skin as he felt how ready she was for him. Jude groaned as his finger moved in and out of her, his thumb rubbed softly against her swollen clit. She was so hot, so wet, and so tight; that of course scared him to death. To be honest he had not had a virgin in his bed since, well since he was a virgin. He sort of made it a personal rule, but rules were meant to be broken.

He pulled back positioning himself above her, he stopped breathing when he saw the look in her eyes. Her once dull sea blue eyes were bright again. Showing a mixture of things; desire lust love uncertainly but most of all the trust she had in him, for him. Bending forward he pressed his lips against hers softly as he moved her legs apart. Both of them let out a gasp as he pushed inside of her slowly. This was his proof that she was his angel, right now in the moment he felt nothing but bliss. For the first time in his entire life he felt complete. Like every thing he had ever done, every mistake, every sting of pain and agony was preparing him for this exact moment, preparing him for her.

At first the pain washed over Jude, closing her eyes she held onto Tommy digging her nails into his shoulders. Then she heard it, his gasp then his moan opening her eyes she saw his face. Leaning forward she kissed his lips lightly again getting him to look at her; she smiled weakly as he began to move gently. He watched as her face showed the pain fade away until all she could feel was the pleasure. He moved so slowly, afraid that one wrong move would break her. She felt so fragile underneath him, so vulnerable. Things that if you ever knew Jude Harrison did not fit her at all; she had to be one of the strongest people he knew.

Scrapping her nails down his back Jude bent forward biting his shoulder. He was just making her so dizzy with need she didn't know what else to do. He was just going so damn slow. Tommy grabbed his pillows near Jude's head trying to keep his control. He would not lose control he would not lose control--that was all that was going through his mind. Jude wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper. She needed him deeper---she needed him to go harder---she needed him to go faster. Tommy could not handle this it was just too much to handle, especially for him. The digging of her nails on his back the biting of his shoulder he could handle but then for her to take him deeper. For her warmth to be wrapped around more of him, so wet so hot so tight around him.

Jude gasped as Tommy let out what sounded like a growl as he let him self go. She then whimpered as he took her lips in another heated kiss as he drove her higher then ever before. She felt it again the feeling in the pit of her stomach; the building of sensations. Tommy moaned into her mouth; it didn't matter how fast he went or hard he thrust Jude wanted more—needed more. Jude cried out into his mouth as it hit her, but this time made the last time seem like it never happened. The room was spinning around and around, she could feel nothing but him, taste nothing but him, for one brief moment in time Tommy Quincy consumed her entirely.

"Are you okay," Tommy whispered quietly several minutes later also recovering from his own climax. Jude had not moved and he was almost afraid he hurt her.

"Never better," Jude mumbled spooning up to him Tommy smiled lacing his fingers with hers. Bending down he kissed the top of her head just enjoying the feel of her damp naked flesh against his. She smiled, was she actually cold, because right now she was on fire. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Harrison you can wake me anytime," Tommy told her with a laugh, getting her to smile as well as blush. He would never complain about this, but it did bring on some questions. "But what brought on the midnight visit."

"Spied broke up with me a few days ago," Jude sighed lifting herself up to look at him. He nodded she knew that he knew, it wasn't like it was a bitter or harsh break-up. Spied and Jude agreed they were better as buds than as a couple. Of course since the break up she had been avoiding Tommy unless they were recording. "And tonight my mom ran off to Europe after she and Don eloped and then Sadie…let's just say we got into a slight argument."

"You told her," Tommy frowned getting her to look down at him, she nodding again. He figured it was just a matter of time, the lie was killing her. He looked up at her; she looked like she always did to him angelic. "You wonder why I think you're an angel."

"All because I hate lying doesn't mean I'm an angel," Jude laughed getting him to shake his head in disagreement. "I'm sure a few people would disagree with you."

"Maybe," Tommy whispered moving some of her hair out of the way. "But you're my angel, and that's all that matters to me…so you came here because you had a bad night."

"I couldn't sleep," Jude explained laying her head down on his chest. She sucked in a deep breath exhaling the natural musky non-cologne scent that was Tommy Quincy before speaking the last part. She knew he was not going to react well to the next part. "So I decided to just walk around the block and I ended up here."

"I live almost forty minutes away," Tommy hissed, but it would explain why her skin felt like ice. Even now in his very warm bed room she felt very cool to touch. "Jude you could catch a cold or worse."

"Don't speak," Jude mumbled repeating his words from earlier, he could only laugh. He wanted to yell at her, wanted to tell her what a fool she had been but the words never came.

Closing his eyes he just enjoyed the way her body felt against his. She was a perfect match for him, she just molded to his body like they were one. He could smell the light sweet scent that came from the shampoo she loved. It was the one thing he loved most about her. Sadie loved to wear this flowery perfume that in Jude's mind cost too much for such a small bottle. Sadie's shampoo smelled like roses and vanilla; it was just so overpowering to his scenes most of the times. The same could be said about most of the girls he picked up or took on dates.

Laying her head on his chest Jude sighed as she heard his heart beat. He could tell that she was not anywhere near sleepy. He could feel the slight dampness of her hair from the fallen snow. In the morning they would talk about her walking the street in the freezing cold at night. He smiled softly as he felt her innocently drawling designs on his chest. It had been so long since this had happened. Before Sadie the girls he brought home either left at the first opportunity or were drunk so they passed out. Sadie always snuggled up to him and crashed until morning.

Capturing her lips in another kiss she smiled as he rolled to hover above her body. His lips moved along her jaw line to taste his new favorite thing in this world her skin. Jude whimpered as he took the soft mounds of her chest into his mouth. Flicking the erect nipple with his tongue as his hands moved down her body. Jude moaned as his hands went to her thighs separating them as they bent them while his mouth moved lower. He could do this all night, just taste her skin. He felt her arch into him as his teeth nipped at her hip then her upper thigh.

Jude gasped as one of his finger slide inside of her separating the slick folds. Tommy gave a groan of his own as her hot juices starting to seep down his finger. Taking his tongue he closed his eyes as Jude's sweetness filled his mouth. Jude grabbed his sheets as he took her swollen clit into his mouth flicking it, then sucking. Jude couldn't help the cried that escaped her lips as a second finger entered her, pumping in and out her as fast as he was sucking. She moved her hips to his pace. Tommy smiled against her as she whimpered when he took his hands out of her, but his mouth remained where it was. Jude groaned as the fingers that were once inside of her pussy were now inside of her mouth.

The idea that she was tasting herself should have sickened her but right now that was the last thing she thought about. The taste flood over her as Tommy sucked harder. Finally what she craved most hit her, shaking her body much like the one she before. Tommy groaned as he tasted the juices that came flowing from her body. She tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before he wondered if that came from her innocence. Jude until Tommy came along had never been touched by a man. She had been as pure as the freshly fallen snow outside his house right now.

Jude opened her eyes in shock as she felt his arms roll her over to her stomach. Going to her knees automatically Jude cried out as Tommy entered her from behind. Groaning as he set another very slow pace, he just wanted to feel her. Her back against his chest, her breast in between his hands, her neck against his tongue, her warm insides against his latex covered erection. Tommy smiled at her whimpers and soft cries of pleasure he didn't want to be too rough. This was only her second time after all but it was so hard. He lost himself in how great she felt against him, forcing his need to claim her deep down. God he just wanted this moment to last forever.

"Tommy, please," Jude begged, she couldn't take much more of this. Her body was on fire her insides were about to burst into a million pieces. She knew she was close but nothing happened, and it wouldn't she knew that. Not as long as Tommy kept up his current pace. "I need more."

Tommy withdrew from her then slammed back into her body, this time the pace was quick and hard. Grabbing onto his headboard Jude's cries filled the room, but they only served as fuel to Tommy's desire. He needed her like he had never needed anyone or thing before. Pinching her sensitive swollen clit in between his fingers Jude burst, all she saw was black. She felt nothing; she was floating on a cloud of ecstasy. If Tommy would have told her something she wouldn't have heard him. For one brief moment in time Jude felt complete and utter bliss.

Tommy let out a cry of his own as his body shook from the intensity of his own orgasm. Tommy felt like he was being pulled apart and put back together. If you would have asked him what he felt at this moment he couldn't have described it. There were too many emotions to many sensations rushing through him; all he knew was that Jude was the cause.

Jude still recovering groaned as Tommy's body came crashing down on hers. As much as she wanted to tell him to move she could not form the words at this moment. Tommy knew he should move knew he was crushing her but he could not get his body to work. He felt her pant for air, felt her attempt to shift her body but like him she could do no such movements. After a few more minutes he got his body to roll, smiling when she settled in next to him. Even her touch burned his skin with need and raw desire now. He didn't know if he would ever get enough of her. But he was more than willing to spend the rest of tonight and every other night find out the answer.

******

"Couldn't get enough of me," Tommy winked coming towards her getting her to roll her as she put her hands up to move past him. He laughed shutting the door to his house.

"We need to talk," Jude said pushing him away slightly as he tried to touch her again, and oh how she wanted him too. Despite the fact she was so sore from them spending the entire night together in his bed she wanted to jump him right now. But if that happen hell would literally break loose. "Sadie forgave me for what has been happening between us, and even last night…But…"

"You promised to stay away from," Tommy interrupted looking down then back up at her. He didn't hate or blame Jude for this, Sadie was her sister and he knew how important family was to her. Especially now that her mother ran off.

"Not exactly," Jude laughed nervously, getting him to look at her hopeful. But when his eyes met her he noticed that something was off with her, she was hiding something. Jude had two reasons for hating lies; she didn't like how it made her feel to lie to those she loved and two she was horrible at it. "I'm sorry for this Tommy, but it's the only way to set the record straight for good…and for us to be together without past issues coming up."

Tommy was confused by her words he didn't know what record she was talking back. He at first thought she had come back because she got into a fight with Sadie. She had left his house about two hours before in a Taxi he called for her. When he opened his door to see her, a smile went straight to his face. Jude stopped sucked in a deep breath before walking towards his front door. Tommy did not hide his shocked when Sadie and Portia walked into his house. The emotions in their eyes shined bright, and he could tell they were here for one reason—Jude.

Sadie wore a short pink mini skirt, with a white blouse and a pink suit jacket that went perfectly with the skirt. She had on a pair of matching high heels and her favorite heart shaped necklace. Portia the queen of all things fashion wore a pair of tight black pants and a light blue button up short sleeve shirt the curved in all the right places. She had on a pair of pumps that he knew she had just bought. Walking towards him they moved in synch, almost like they were one body and one mind. Jude looked out of place standing next to them in her holey blue jeans and concert t-shirt. Of course that was the reason he loved her, she was Jude.

Sadie had meant every word she said to Jude only an hour ago. She did not blame Jude for her make out sessions with Tommy or the fact that they had sex last night. Jude was innocent and naïve which made her putty in Tommy's skilled and manipulative hands. Portia wished she could say she was surprised by this but she wasn't. Jude did not fit his usual type, but that was what she knew drew him to her. Jude did not fall for his lines, nor would she fall to his feet when he gifts started. No Jude Harrison was a challenge and the one thing Portia Mills knew about her ex-husband was that he never could pass up a good challenge. Of course that down fall was going to come in handy right now.

"What is going on," Tommy asked looking at Jude, who gave him a weak smile. Tommy did not like the fact that two of his exes and the woman he was in love with were conspiring together against him.

"It is no secret you care for my sister," Sadie sighed pushing the hurt away; she was a fool to think she could make him forget Jude. Now the only problem was once he truly had Jude. Until now she had been forbidden fruit, the girl he could never have. "That is the only reason I am willing to allow you to date her."

"Jude is an adult," Tommy argued looking over at Jude who looked like she was going to be sick. Well maybe she wasn't the one conspiring, which made more sense to him. Jude did not like games, but he knew both of his exes did. He also figured that Sadie would pull the "I'm your sister" card to get to play along.

"Actually she's not," Portia chirped coming to stand slightly in front of Sadie. Tommy could only imagine what ideas Portia was putting in Jude's head now. The last time Portia ended up getting him pushed into a hot tub. "Jude is seventeen year old, and that makes her a minor."

"All I want you to do is prove to me my sister is different," Sadie explained innocently, but he knew the look in her eye said differently. Sadie had a plan and he knew he was walking right into it.

"How," Tommy asked seeing Portia eyes twinkle as well, he suddenly felt like he was being cooked alive.

"We're all going to have lunch," Portia replied softly seeing Tommy unsure look. Lunch with his ex-wife and his ex-girlfriend who just happen to be his hopefully new girlfriend's big sister, yep that sounded like a fun afternoon for Tommy Q. "After you are finished with the album of course, Darius will kill me if you ruin it because you got distracted."

"And what will happen at this lunch," Tommy inquired not liking the tone of her voice. Darius would never kill Portia, but he would kill him and make sure he never worked in any studio again. And Jude, this was her last chance to prove herself if this album failed she would be released from G-Major for good.

"Then we'll see just how serious you are about my sister," Sadie smirked, wondering if Tommy Quincy really had what it took to win it all.

TBC

**A/N:** I'm going to be honest I was going to end this story after Jommy made love. They talk fall a sleep happy together the end right. No because as I wrote that this idea popped into my head, thanks to tilexzfan22 (From DLS Board) comment on chapter 3. But I'm putting the idea into a sequel story, so tilexzfan22 thanks for the inspiration.


	5. Do You Really Want Me

**Author Notes:** I want to thank everyone for all the great feedback on this story. When I started this story I didn't expect to do more than three parts. No smut in this chapter, it's just setting up the sequel. Chapter 13 of Sweet Sixteen was kicking my butt for a little bit there, but it should be up sometime next week.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Implied past relationship of Tommy with Portia and Sadie.

**Summary:** Sadie and Portia have a proposition for Tommy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **PG-13

**Season: **2

**Category:** General

**Spoilers:** Season 2

*****************

The first time Sadie Harrison saw Tommy Quincy she was stunned, there was no doubt about it he was the sexiest man to ever walk this earth. As the years went on her love for him became obsession, then Jude got him as her producer. She did everything she could think of to win him, and she did. But fate was cruel, because the entire time he wanted her sister—her little sister. Sadie wasn't bitter, hell she wasn't even mad though she should be but here was the sick part---she knew the entire time. She knew that one day they both would open their eyes and see what they forced down deep inside of them.

Portia remembered the first time she met Tommy; he was barely fourteen years old with a bad attitude. Though the attitude went away his attempt at flirting with her did not. She went away to Paris to study for three years, and then she came back. When she did Tommy was different, he was still cocky but was growing into manhood. Then a little over a year later they were married, she wished that was their happy ending. But it ended in a bitter divorce, his career almost ruined and her mental sanity almost gone. That was why she needed to do this for Jude; she needed to make sure no other woman lost what she lost because of Little Tommy Q.

Tommy sat in a chair in the middle of the Harrison living room. Some of the people looking at him were his friends others were people he well he didn't like but he would never talk bad about them. Sadie and Portia were talking while setting up some board, while Spied, Kyle, Wally sat on a couch and Kwest and Jamie sat on the arms. Jude was standing across the room where she had been told to stand. It seemed they were not allowed anywhere near each other until Tommy made his decision. A decision on what had not been told to him yet.

He looked each of them in the eyes sighing he knew their friendship would lead to nothing but trouble—especially for him. This was proven in this moment because only they could come up with something like this. Looking over at the guys they just smirked; especially Jamie and Spied. He knew they were getting a kick out of this, hell they probably aided in it. Despite the fact they broke it off with Jude, despite the fact Jamie was with Patsy, they wanted Tommy to suffer. The reason came from the fact they knew they were Jude's second choice. Now Kwest, he was supposes to be his best friend, how he could help Portia and Sadie was beyond him. Then again by the way he was watching Sadie move around Tommy kind of figured Sadie could talk him into anything.

"You've played women for years Tommy Quincy," Sadie told him getting everyone's attention; Tommy actually gulped as her voice seemed to signal silence for everyone. "And now it's payback."

"We said we want you to prove that Jude is different," Portia said putting her hands on her hips coming to stand in front of her ex-husband. "Well that statement was not just from me and Sadie it was from everyone in this room and beyond."

"After discussing your past Portia and I came up with one constant," Sadie began softly as Tommy felt like he was a goose cooked on a very slow fire. "Sex, you love sex, you can't get enough of it, and you betray those you love for it."

"That is not exactly true," Tommy argued his eyes going towards Jude for a reaction but she stood there passive, her face and eyes gave away no emotions at all. That for some reason worried him more.

"How many times did you cheat on me," Portia asked glaring at him. Tommy cursed internally, that was the past him not the present him. It was not who he was now, and it was not the man he wanted to be with Jude.

"How many times did you seduce my sister while we were together," Sadie snapped, Jude made a sound to disagree. Jud had promise to remain silent, promised to listen but they promised not to turn this into a bashing of Tommy Q. "Don't bother to defend him Jude; you were a virgin you were powerless against him."

"Sadie, please," Jude groaned turning bright red as everyone in the room starred at her. Jamie and Spied heads perked up at the word _were_, and then they watched Jude as she looked down at her feet.

"Sex seems to rule your actions," Sadie hissed getting Portia and everyone but Kwest and Jude to nod in agreement. Kwest was not like the way this "get together" was going. But it was the end of Sadie's statement that got him to finally speak out. "And we find that pathetic."

"You promised me this would not be a gang up on Tommy," Kwest said from his place on the arm of the couch. Tommy watched Sadie and Portia look at Kwest, who just starred back at them.

Finally Tommy wanted to yell finally his best friend actually said something. Kwest had known Tommy for nearly seven years; he was with him when he started dating Portia, when he cheated on Portia, when Portia left him, and when Tommy set out to rebuild his career. Hell Tommy was the reason he got the job at G-Major. Georgia wanted Tommy and he would only go if she hired Kwest. He came with one hell of a resume, she figured she couldn't lose. It was a decision Georgia was grateful for. When it came to electronics Kwest was a god, there was nothing he couldn't do or fix. He did the work of three people which saved on time and money.

But despite that Kwest had never liked Tommy's treatment of women. Until Jude he treated them like object; he wanted them to look pretty and just stand by him. He fell for a certain type, models, actresses, singers, or anyone who could pass like they were one of them. And he bedded them all; he couldn't count how many times he had to pick Tommy up after an all nighter or some wild party. Tommy loved women it wasn't that he was addicted he could go without sex, he saw him do that over the summer.

Kwest would give him credit where it was due; he did actually remain faithful to Sadie during their time apart this summer. Tommy just treated Sadie like crap when they were together. There were times Kwest just wanted to hit him, hoping to knock some sense into him. Tommy could remember everything about Jude. He knew her favorite in everything category there was, he knew what she liked, what she didn't like. But he could barely remember that Sadie's best friend name was Gena. Nothing about Sadie registered, and it pissed Kwest off. Tommy would drop everything and he did mean everything for Jude. There was no request too big or too small, but not with Sadie. He never missed a show of Jude's never missed an interview or talk show. The only show Tommy made it to of Sadie's was the one he missed all but the last two seconds of.

"Tom, you know I'd do anything for you, but I've been by your side for along time," Kwest explained coming to stand in front of his best friend. Tommy nodded knowing where Kwest was going with this. "I just don't want to see Jude get hurt...and I know you would never forgive yourself if she did."

"None of us will stand by and allow Jude to be ruined by your sex drive," Sadie told him harshly, getting a look from Kwest. She gave him an innocent look with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "What it's what we all were thinking?"

"The point is we have a proposition for you," Portia replied motioning for Kwest to take his seat. Kwest slowly moved back to his seat, ready to speak up again if needed. "Ten weeks without any kind of sexual activity. Just so we are clear that means no penetration sex, no oral sex, and no hand-jobs."

"I can do that," Tommy shrugged not missing the look on everyone's face. Tommy could laugh, if they knew half the things he knew about Portia they would not be so shocked right now. She was not as prudish in bed as she appeared to be.

"No so fast lover boy," Sadie smirked then laughed as Tommy mumbled a damn. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Each week you will be given a different task by one of us. If you fail to do the task you get a bad mark, three bad marks and you are out."

"I can do what ever you throw at me," Tommy told them sternly standing up to meet their gaze. If they wanted him to do ten stupid little things to prove what he already knew he'd do it. "But during these ten weeks I am going to date Jude."

"That's the whole idea," Portia grinned looking over at Jude who was smiling weakly. Her face was still a light red color, but she was keeping her word.

"Wait there are ten weeks and only seven of you," Tommy asked looking around confused, there was no way Portia and Sadie were giving him more than one task. He knew right away their task were going to impossible to do, they wanted him to fail.

"Stuart, Darius and Liam have been kind enough to offer their assistance," Jamie chirped from the couch he sat at. Jude eyes widened at the sound of her father's name. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"I'm sure," Tommy mumbled he could just imagine what they were going to make him do. Liam was bad, Stuart was worse, but Darius—he could only imagine what horrendous task he would come up with. Darius had vowed after Portia he would never allow Tommy to ever date a woman he knew again. "Besides the no sex rule, are there any other specific rules I need to know."

"So glad you asked," Sadie giggled pushing him back into the chair, then motioned for Jude to come over. "First know that this does not start until tomorrow, so tonight is your last _free_ night for ten weeks."

Tommy smiled Jude was wearing her tight jeans, the jeans he just loved to watch her move around in. She was also wearing a tight little t-shirt that right now crinkled up showing off some of her delicious sweet tasting skin. Her face was back to its normal color, and her passive eyes were not so passive now. In her eyes he could see she was amused, but he could also see the annoyance and appreciation. Each person in this room meant something to Jude. Sadie was her sister, Portia and Kwest were her friends, Spied Wally and Kyle were her band-mates, and Jamie was her life long best-friend.

If it wasn't for the fact that Tommy was with Sadie for two of their encounters and she was with Spied during one of their encounters she would not be here. The guilt inside of her was killing her and she knew this would help. Sadie had forgiven her, but that was the horrible part. She blamed Tommy for all of it. Sadie claimed Tommy took _advantage_ of her. When Portia found out she came up with the same conclusion. Everyone in this room devised this plan to once and for all answer the question, "does Tommy Quincy deserve Jude Harrison?" She watched Sadie take down the first paper on the board and turning it over.

"Rule one, no sexual acts of any kind can be done on Tommy Quincy," Sadie ordered looking at Jude as she pointed to the board. "Kissing is permitted as long as it remains above the waist."

"Sadie," Jude hissed groaning as she looked away. It wasn't that she said it, no it was the fact that it was there in front of her in writing. It gave what was permitted and what was not permitted. So she could not help the small blush on her face.

"So Jude can't do anything to me," Tommy inquired getting a nod from Portia and Sadie, who had amused looks on their face by Jude's shocked expression. "Does that mean I can't do anything to her?"

"Tommy," Jude hissed turning bright red again getting a larger smirk from Sadie and Portia; they had been waiting for that question. Sadie felt sorry for Jude right now. She really did but he needed to know Tommy would not break her, that he would not do what he had done so many times. If he left Jude, Sadie knew she would not be able to handle it.

"You can do whatever Jude allows you to," Portia explained softly also feeling a little sorry for her. The guilt deepened as Jude buried her face in her hands unable to look up to meet their gaze. "But we would advise you not, seeing as that you have no self-control at all."

"One comment Quincy I swear to god you'll be going longer than ten weeks," Jude warned knowing he was going to say something, he shut his mouth quick. Portia smiled, while the guys in the back snickered.

"This is going to be better than watching TV," Spied laughed from the background, getting nods from Wally and Kyle.

"Rule two, the task must be complete in front of the person who issued it or it is considered invalid," Portia said taking down the next paper. "Also if you get done with the task before the seven days, the person in charge of the next task can give you their task earlier if they wish. But it is up to them not you."

"How will I know who issued the task," Tommy asked, hoping by hope that he did not have to guess. He really hoped that they would at least give him a decent chance to win their little game.

"That person will be the one who hands the task to you," Sadie explained softly, getting Tommy to sigh happily. "And you must do the task no matter how stupid, complex, or humiliating it is. The person will write down the task; giving the specifics you need to know to complete it."

"Rule three, tasks can be completed with help from others but they can not do it for you," Portia went on revealing the next rule. "So don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Rule four, Jude can not help with the task in any way shape or form," Sadie explained he was wowed at how big and bright they printed this one. "These tasks are to prove to her how serious you are."

"Rule five, have fun with the task, be inventive and original," Portia exclaimed seeing Tommy look at her with a smile.

"Do you agree or not," Sadie asked softly watching Tommy curiously as she put a piece of paper that had the rules written on them in front of him. Portia knew he'd do it, but Sadie was not so sure.

"I agree," Tommy said without hesitation. There was nothing they could do that would stop him from dating Jude---nothing.

Jude dropped her head in her hand again sighing as she heard the guys clap and yell in excitement. It was the beginning of March by the time this little "dare" got done with she would be leaving for tour. She could hardly believe that he was going to go along with this little game they set up. Looking over at him she shook her heard, she had no idea what the tasks were but they could not be good. Looking over at the guys she could only imagine what horrible things they were plotting, especially Jamie. He's hated Tommy since the first time they heard Boyz Attack on the radio all those years ago.

Tommy looked over at Jude smiling he could see her worry and fear. He looked over at Kwest who was watching Sadie as she talked to Portia, and shook his head. Tommy saw Jude stand up he smirked as she stretched, he could go ten weeks without sex. He'd done it before it had gotten to the point where he didn't even want sex when he was with Sadie. Unlike how they made him seem to be it wasn't like he had to have sex, he just liked it—a lot. He made a mental note to talk to Jude about that, he wanted them to be on the same page. He didn't want her to think he just wanted sex from her, because he didn't. To him what they shared was more than sex; it was more than he had ever shared with anyone.

Standing up Tommy stretched himself looking at Portia who had that smile. It was the smile that got under his skin like no other; it was her I am always right smile. She and Sadie thought he would fail, he knew the tasks would be stupid and would haunt him for the rest of his life but he did not care. If he could win Jude in the process than that is all he cared about it. There was nothing they could do or ask him to do that would change that. He groaned softly as Spied made his way over to them.

"Don't worry Dude we go you covered," Spied assured her coming to stand in front her smiling sweetly while Wally and Kyle winked at her—now she really was starting to get scared. Turning to Tommy she jokingly pleaded. "Can't we just sneak around for a year?"

"No," Tommy laughed putting his arm around her shoulders, smirking at Spied. He was going to make sure the kid knew right now, Jude was his girl that meant for him to keep his hands off. "I've never back down from anything and I am not going to start now.

"We'll see about that," Portia smirked walking towards him slowly as Sadie gave a small laugh. They had just decided who would give the first task.

"You get your first task tomorrow," Sadie replied innocently getting Tommy to sigh. That was tomorrow tonight he planned to spend it with Jude.

"So," Tommy shrugged not seeing the big deal, he figure it would be either Portia or Sadie, they seemed to be enjoying torturing him. Whatever they came up with would be nothing, he could do it all. "Which one of you guys are giving it to me?"

"Darius," Portia chirped, and all Tommy could think was, _damn_.

The End

A/N: I am outlining the sequel as we speak. So the first chapter should be done in a few weeks.


End file.
